Ask Mikami!
by Wasabikitty10
Summary: I saw everyone else was making these, so I figured, why not... our favorite Light-obsessed fanatic is at YOUR mercy. Ku ku ku... this will be very fun indeed. and yes, I do know I haven't updated other stuff in forevers. sorry to all involved.
1. Ask me things, please

Ask Mikami!

AN: Okay, I know I need to update my other stories too, but I want to make sure I do it right. Please try and find it in your cold, pitiless hearts to forgive poor little Wasabikitty, who works so hard... blah, blah. :P Sorry for taking forever on stuff.

Also, I don't know how well a job I am going to do on this. Teru is hard for me to write. But I feel I owe it to him, this poor under-appreciated fanatical lunatic- hey, that sounds like me... oh dear... (random blathering) If it sucks, by all means, flame. I will reply to all signed flames and attempt to improve my work as much as I can. **BOLD **is Mikami speaking, plain text is me.

ALRIGHT, now for real...

ASK MIKAMI!

Our favorite Light-obsessed fanatic.

**Ok, um... I saw everyone was making questionnaires and such, and I wanted to make one too. Kami said it was alright, so... I'll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. Except a few very personal ones. (blushes slightly, and pushes glasses up nose)**

Haven't you always wanted an opportunity to know what color underwear Teru likes best?

Review, please!


	2. Why does everyone want to know THAT?

Ask Mikami! 

Chapter Two!

* * *

_I LOVE YOU MIKAMI!gets dragged away by MelloNO! _

_--From isis blackrose_

**Ah... I see. Your love is very much appreciated? Um. **

* * *

_Ah... Ahem... I'll just come strait out with it...  
ARE YOU HOMOSEXUAL, MR.MIKAMI!?_

_I love you soo  
And can I be gifted with an embrace, please? I beg of you!  
You're my Kami, Teru Mikami  
Fangirlsquealy. _

**(cough) ... (blush) I... I don't know. I've never actually been in a relationship, really. At least, not one where they loved me back... **

**And, I guess you can have a hug... (hugs in one of those half-hug one armed things) Thank you for the compliment. It's nice knowing I have fans. **

AN: Randomly changing Reviews to bold and Mikami to normal, here. Typing in bold pisses me off.

**OMG! Mikami! Finally you decided to answer questions!  
1. Can I have a hug?  
2. Do you think Light's hot?  
3. Would you hate me if I say that I worship L and not Kira?  
4. What's your...sexual orientation?  
5. What do you do for fun? I'm just curious about this cuz it seems like you have no life(no offense or anything!)  
Bye for now!  
Liz **

1. I... I guess so. (hugs)

2. Kira is god, and beautiful in all ways.

3. I wouldn't trust you, but I wouldn't hate you either until I had a more definitive idea of where you stand.

4. As I've said, I've never been in a relationship.

5. Perhaps read a book, listen to some music. Wait for the last two numbers on my alarm clock to click to zero. ...You're right. I have no life. (shame)

**MIKAMI YAYAYAY (hugs mikami)  
1)are you crazy cuz if you are yay im not alone  
2)are you like gay for light its ok if you are we accept you  
3) are you spiffy today**

1. I am legally considered insane. I do not care whether I'm crazy or not, so long as I can serve Kira all my days.

2. (blush) Um. I, I'm completely devoted to Kira's cause, but, um. Um. I think I left the oven on! (runs away)

3. My hair is a mess, but other than that, yes.

_Readers may interpret the above questions as they will. _

* * *

**Kami doesnt like you :O what are you going to do you uke?? **

Continue serving Kami. It doesn't matter whether he likes me or not.

(cough) Uke?

...

**Hi Mikami! So, I've got a few question for you, nothing...you know.**

**First question; how hard was it to become a lawyer? I've thought about  
****becoming a lawyer****, so I was curious.**

****

Seciond question; did you have any friends when you were younger that stand  
out in your mind?

**And third, but probably not the very last, question; What got you started on  
trying to protect the innocent? I think it's really cool. :3 **

So, you aren't going to ask me if I'm homosexual, like everyone else? You just became my favorite person ever.

1. Well, you see, to be accurate, I'm technically a prosecutor. But here's a pretty detailed article that I hope answers your questions:

http / people .howstuffworks .com /becoming-a-lawyer. htm

Hope the link works! Wasabikitty10 will put it in her profile if this doesn't. Remove spaces to get the address.

2. I was a bit of a loner, but I did have two very close friends, in second to fifth grade. The first one was a girl named Susy. She was a year older than me, and undergoing treatment for cancer when I met her. After the end of third grade, she thankfully recovered, and we hung out together often. My other friend was a boy named Dee, who I met in fourth grade. Unfortunately, he was killed in a traffic accident. Susy, being older, moved away when she graduated a year before me and I haven't seen her since then.

3. I'm not sure... I can't remember a time when I didn't want to protect others.

That's all the questions for today! Keep on asking! :)


	3. More ridiculous questions

Ask Mikami!

**Hello Mikami  
How are you?  
Stupidest question you ever got asked?  
Favorite rules of law?  
Any rules you break?  
I studied law in high school.  
If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?  
Can I get a hug from you?  
I think you're cute.  
Biggest fear?  
Any advice to overcome fear and gain confidence?  
Final thoughts as you were dying?  
Most out of character thing you done?  
Are you a neat freak?  
What do people find weird about you?**

**Thanks for your time Mikami and bye.**

Hello reviewer,

I'm alright. Thank you.

This question is the stupidest.

My favorite rule of law is that NO ONE is above the law. It's the main principle of justice.

I do my best to follow every rule there is.

Law is a very good thing to learn.

Possibly somewhere with snow, where I could be alone. But then again, being able to serve kami is all that matters.

(sigh) Yes. (hugs)

Um, thank you?

Spiders.

Find a cause and devote your mind and soul to it.

Attempted to destroy a TV during a scene in the wizard of Oz where the munchkins start singing.

This is embarrassing, but my last thought was whether I had left the oven on.

Yes. I love knowing where things are.

My neurotic tendencies.

You're welcome. Goodbye.

* * *

**Your death scene was awesome.**

**(sticks a kick me sign on his back and runs)**

**--A crazed Sue**

Um, okay. Why does my back feel itchy?

* * *

**Do you like your manga death or anime death better?**

**Most disturbing memory?  
ever felt helpless  
(tackles Mikami and leaves him a lipstick mark on his cheek)  
Would you date Kira if you were not straight?  
How do you react to being paired with GEvanni and Light in stories?  
Aw..you're too cute. You are hotter than Light and I worship you too much!  
Your reaction to kira breaking down?  
Why did you kill yourself?  
Reaction to matsuda shooting light 5 times?  
Ever worn a tutu? Kidding.**

**--Velvet Sin**

Pfft. Death is death.

The day a kid in my class tried to eat me.

Yes. Constantly.

...Now I have to wash again.

(blush) Only if he told me to.

(more blush) I... I'm paired with them?

Thank you.

Depression.

The depression, and not being able to serve kami. If I can't help him, there's no reason for me to live.

I think I was in shock. So not much mental reaction other than feeling like my head was going to explode.

Actually, yes. Please, don't ask.

**Greetings****, Mikami!!**

****

I love your hair! I have the same hair as you. My friends say I look exactly  
like you with glasses on. I'm not sure if that means I'm manly or you're  
girly, though. You decide. What do you think?

Also, would I be able to hire you as my lawyer? I kind of have a thing murder  
and my friend over there has a thing for the cops.

**-Elle**

Greetings, reviewer...

I also love my hair. And I am not girly. Really. REALLY.

Well, seeing as I am both dead and a manga character, I don't think I can help you.

Regretfully,

Mikami.

**  
hi, me again, :D yes i called you and uke MWHAHHAAHAHA! :D  
cough  
DO you play an instrument? if u do, ARE YOU A TUBA PLAYER!? do u like the  
pastry madelienes?! were u ever called kitty? OO have u ever had a pet  
rock?? how does it feal like to b 2D?? HAve any of your friends jumped out in  
front of you in the back of a dark romm??**

I play the clarinet. Madelienes are alright. No, I have not been called Kitty. Yes, I have had a pet rock.

I-I-I... I'm 2d?!

No, I don't have friends, really.

**TELL US ABOUT YOUR SCHOOL LIFE!!**

wasabikitty10 asked me to tell you to wear a maid outfit --(?)

I went to all grades of school up until graduate law school. I protected the innocent and was beaten up a lot.

Maid outfit? Please, please, not a maid outfit...

...that's worse than the tutu. Much worse.

I need to go hit my head on the wall. That's all the reviews for now, people.

GOODBYE.

No, really, goodbye.


	4. Maid? ME?

Ask Mikami!

**Hello  
You wore a tutu for a play didn't you? Or did your mother make you take dance  
classes?  
I once wore a ****clown costume**** for halloween.  
Has there ever been a time where someone tried to make you look like an  
idiot?  
How do you deal with anger?  
Stupidest law you ever read?  
Strangest thing to read in a book?  
Favorite book?  
Worse movie?  
I do agree with you on the ****Munchkins****. The song is annoying.  
If you could meet any ****famous person****, who would it be and why?  
How would you define the Kira case?  
Favorite actor?  
Ever read ****Macbeth****?  
(looks around)  
Why do I get the feeling that someone is stalking me?  
(hugs Mikami)  
For someone that lost his sanity,you are quite huggable)**

**~Sonar **

Hello,

Both. I prefer not to reflect on that time, though.

...Okay.

Yes. Multiple times.

I write names in the Death Note for kami. It helps my anger a lot.

In... Santa Clara, CA, I think it was... it is against the law to swim on dry land. But I might be getting this wrong, so please, don't randomly repeat this.

The Brave Little Toaster picture book was full of strangeness.

I enjoyed The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien, but I prefer non-fiction of various types. Like, newspapers and things like that. Multimedia nonfiction gives me energy.

The Point, a very old and stupid film which, ironically, has no point.

Again, okay. I'm happy someone agrees.

I've already met the famous person-- Kira.

I'm not an actor type of person. I could care less about Hollywood gossip.

An abriged version, but that was a long time ago, so I don't remember much.

I don't know why.

...Thanks? (backs away slowly)

* * *

**Ever hit yourself with the deathnote?  
Ironic way to die is by the deathnote if you whack it on someone's head too  
many times.  
Did you think Light was hot?  
When your first saw Kira, were you shocked to find that he was just some  
younger guy?  
Did you think Kira was more twisted than you?  
Why do you say delete so much?  
What song torments you the most?  
(tasers Velvet Sin)  
Velvet: Ow!  
Jadel: How many times did I tell you that you can't glomp someone that  
doesn't exist.  
Velvet: He exists to me.  
Jadel frowns.  
Jadel: Well get off of him. He doesn't need you worshipping him 24/7. **

Yes.

If you say so...

(sigh) Didn't we go over this already? Kira is god, and therefore beautiful in all ways. In plain English, yes, whatever, next question please?

Somewhat.

No. Kira is perfection. I'm the twisted one.

Because I can.

The Munchkin songs.

...You know, I enjoy being worshipped. I appreciate your attention. Jade, I know you mean well, but really, if people want to worship my name, they can.

* * *

** What is with people fearing spiders? (Ukita who died before his time hates**

**them too)  
(glomps Mikami)  
You're not going to get rid of me that easily?  
What did you think of that shingami Ryuk? He's such an apple lover lol.  
You hate ****Wizard of Oz****? That one sing when she gets to the munchins is torture  
but then again, never watch barney the Dinosaur!  
(is currently worshipping him)  
Do you blame Kira for going insane?  
Love you cutie.**

**~VelvetSin **

I do not know what is with people fearing spiders.

...You ruined my hair...

I have no opinion of Ryuk. If it was up to me, I would prefer he was a bit more respectful of Light.

(shudders) Barney... bad. Very very bad.

Worship, as I said above, is a very good thing.

No.

I wish I could say I love you too, but I'm afraid I don't.

* * *

** Hello there Mikami~! I've come to bring an ounce of sanity, if you don't mind**

**the abuse of the term.**

****

Alright, so~! How are things on your end? Hopefully good. :3 And thank you  
for the link, by the way. Very useful.

**A few questions for you, if you don't mind. 1.) Do you ever celebrate  
****Halloween****, or has it never been your thing? If not, what is your favorite  
holiday? 2.) Next month is NaNoWriMo, or ****National Novel Writing Month****. If you  
could, would you participate in writing a 50,0 word novel? 3.) Are you a dog  
or a cat person? (Or a different animal entirely?) And 4.) What is your most  
favorite movie ever? **

(sigh)

Things are pretty good. You're welcome about the link.

1. Used to. I'm not really a holiday person, but I used to love halloween. Until the scarring year where my mother dressed me in tights and pixie wings to be Tinker Bell.

2. Possibly. I enjoy writing, somewhat.

3. Dogs. Black labradors are my favorite breed. Also known as Chocolate labs.

4. Can't choose. I enjoyed Spirited Away, by Hayao Miyazaki, very much, however.

** Oh, awesome. :) Finally, an Ask Mikami thing. Hopefully these questions  
haven't been asked. I haven't read through the whole thing because I'm lazy.**

**1) What do you think of L/Light yaoi?  
2) How old are you?  
3) Do you really hate L, or his ideals of justice?  
4) Do you have mad dance skills?  
5) Would you ever wear a ****gorilla suit**** if Light told you to?**

**Thank you. :) **

1. If Light enjoys them, and likes L, then whatever makes him happy.

2. In the series, when I was introduced, I was apparently supposed to be twenty-one. So, somewhere in my early twenties is fine to say.

3. His fundamental idea of justice is good, but he doesn't understand _true_ justice.

4. ...

5. Yes. I will do anything for Light.

You're welcome?

** was so happy to see this; you're my favourite ****death note**** character ^^ I  
cosplayed you at a convention this summer!**

Did it take practice to be able to write a name while quickly jumping at/away  
from the notebook and looking totally awesome? I tried to write like that once  
and I could only get out a letter without pausing too long at the desk...plus  
it just looks stupid when anyone who isn't you tries it...

Ok, so the shinigami eyes let you see names and lifespans...but you also wear  
glasses. If you arn't wearing your glasses then are the names and such all  
blurred or do shinigami eyes always have 20/20 vision?

And finally; What was your reaction when you first saw Ryuk?

That's all for now!...I'll restrain from trying to touch your hair for as  
many chapters as I can, sorry in advance.

Um, thank you...

Yes. It took many hours of practice. But that's the style of writing that comes most naturally to me, so it wasn't too hard to perfect. I used to get in a lot of trouble at school, though...

I don't know if I'm the exception or the rule, but I personally can't read the names too well unless I have glasses.

Somewhere between shock, shock, and more shock.

Um. Apologies... accepted?

**HI MIKAMI! *hugs* Your awesome!**

1. Are you getting annoyed by all these questions?

2. What would u do if Kira told you he loved you?

3. Um, Do you like cookies?  
4. Do you hate **Misa**** & L?  
I think you would look cute in a maid outfit! XD Bye-Bye! **

Thanks.

1. Yes.

2. ...Faint.

3. Nilla Wafers count, right? I like them.

4. Well, Misa doesn't give Kira the respect he deserves, and L is against him, so I will make that a yes.

...Okay.

I need to go hit myself with the Deathnote.

Goodbye, all.

Pax Requiem.


	5. Molesting a banana? Are you okay?

Ask Mikami!

**Hello Teru  
Sorry if I scared you.  
I love the Hobbitt. I own the animated version on DVD. Ever seen the Last  
Unicorn?  
I still find Little shop of horros scary. I seen the play.  
Do you think that things would of gone differnly if you were the first Kira?  
I forget how many Kiras there was in total.  
Ever made any mistakes on a report?  
Do you have any regrets before or during the time the Kira case was going  
on?  
What song would represent you?  
Strangest joke you couldn't make sense of?**

**~Sonar **

Hello, Sonar.

Apologies accepted.

I think I saw it when I was younger, but I'm not sure what it was about.

I haven't. Is it good?

I am not worthy of being the first Kira. The first Kira is Light. I would mess things up horribly, even worse than they went originally.

There were four, right?

Yes. But I always caught them before handing it in.

Yes.

Um, maybe... I... I really don't know.

The one where a beaver walks into a bar, and then asks, "Where is the bar tender?"

* * *

**(grabs Mikami's deathnote and whacks a zombified Mello)**

**Here's your note book. Someone decided to summon the dead when it isn't  
Halloween yet.  
You know that light's last name spelled backwards is I'm a gay right?  
I actually mistaked raito for ratio. (thinking math)  
If you known that the note book was fake, would you have written Kira's name  
in it to keep him from being framed and leave near's name out.  
(Neigo messes his own hair up)  
You got some fashionable glasses.  
Strangest thing you read on paper?  
How did it feel to die before Kira? Yes..he died cause Ryuk killed him. I  
hate Light but you were much cooler than him. **

...?

Yes, I do know that. Whoever Kami decides to love, be it a man or woman, is a very lucky person.

Wow, that's... interesting?

So long as I actually was certain that Kira wouldn't be injured at all.

Thank you.

"Curious George and the dinosaur."

Better than dying after him.

Please, don't hate Kami. And I only seem cooler.

* * *

**Hello there, Mikami. I have a few questions/comments for you.**

**Firstly, may I just say that I really love what you were doing as a child?  
have had ****personal experience**** with bullies, and no one ever came to my rescue,  
so I was quite glad to see that you shared my ideals about eliminating unjust  
bullying from schools.**

****

Second, are you obsessive-compulsive? I'm just wondering, because you never  
seem to deviate from your usual routine, ever.

Third, the way you say 'delete' every time you eliminate a criminal is  
incredibly epic. I love it.

**And lastly, may I please have a hug? (You must be geting pretty annoyed with  
all the hugs... I'm sorry...)**

**--IluvAUs**

Thank you. If I had been in the same school or age group as you, I'd have done my best to defend you.

Eh... Obsessive-compulsive is such a strong phrase... I prefer, just a teensy bit neurotic.

Again, thanks. Epic is better than... I don't know. A lot of things.

Yes, you may have a hug. (hugs tightly before letting go)

There. Be happy, please. :)

* * *

**From: fasdbhasdfbh ()**

**WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF U SEE RYUUK MOLESTING AN APPLE??  
****Mello**** with a ****chocolate bar****??  
Wasabi-sempai with a banana?!?**

Uh...

Do I have to answer?

* * *

**(chases after Velvet.  
Jadel: You are so dead.  
Velvet: You can't catch me!  
Jadel runs but Velvet stops and trips her sending her into Near who suddenly  
appears.  
Velvet: WTH?!?!)**

**You should be glad you never met Misa but you seen her on TV right?  
By the way, it's not Jade. It's Jadel. I know it's a weird name.  
Like or hate storms?  
Ever tried to watch ****Dora the explorer****?  
what movie would make you cry?  
What would make your ****eye twitch****?**

**~Jadel Thorn**

I've seen her, yes. And I think she should respect Kami a lot more than she does. But other than that, I suppose she's alright.

My sincere apologies for the mistake. It's an interesting name, but a nice one.

Love storms. I feel extremely energized and even semi-hyper when lightning comes.

Once. And after that, _NEVER AGAIN_.

I don't cry too much at movies, but I have to admit, the end of the movie Howl's Moving Castle made me want to. I know it's strange, but yes.

My eye twitched this one time when Light decided to sing karaoke. Kami is perfect in all respects, of course. I'm not saying he's flawed! Except, perhaps, the slightest bit when it comes to karaoke.

Oh, I shouldn't have said that.

...

Uh...

...Never mind.

* * *

**(gives Mikami some hair gel)  
Sorry about messing up the hair but let's face it, no one can tell if you got  
messy hair or not.  
****Teletubbies**** is even worse.  
Cool, ever seen ****Lord of the Rings****? i read the hobbit.  
Ever tried to listen to ****Britney Spears****?  
No worries. I still love you even if you don't love me. Sounds like misa and  
Light lol.**

**(whacks Jadel ****Thorn****)**

**Jadel's usually my ****partner in crime**** but you won't believe how many times I  
want to kill her.**

****

Is that Gevanni behind you?

**~Velvet Sin**

...I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

I'll take your word for it. I don't want to make myself watch it to see.

Yes, I just recently finished the third movie. It was a very enjoyable movie.

Yes, her music annoys me, though.

...? If you say so.

Nice to meet you both, Jadel and Velvet.

I don't know. Is it? (glances around nervously)

* * *

**From: HELEN ()**

**IM BACK!! (the person who called u an uke)  
yes, u r 2D, so how does it feel?? LETS play the Pants GAME!! From now on  
insteaqd of saying delete, i command you to say PANTS! :P (wasabikitty10 and I  
discussed this during lunch, she thought i was crazy) so...no, ur wrong, you  
dont play the clarinet, you play the fiddle :d do you get carsick or airsick  
or seasick?? wut was the name of your pet rock?? (wasabikitty10's and mine was  
rocky, she threw it on the roof though)**

...?

I would rather not say "pants."

I get carsick, but not airsick or seasick.

Please don't laugh. His name was... Teru Jr. III. My previous pet rocks... um... I killed them by throwing them out the window. Because I was angry at not being able to do anything significant against unrighteousness, I convinced myself that the rocks were not good rocks, and therefore executed them.

I would always mourn, afterwards, though.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the questions... thank you for asking me so many!


End file.
